Bane
}} :"Masked villain Bane's immense strength comes from the toxin Venom. His power and intellect make him one of Batman's most feared adversaries." -Lego Batman DS" Background Born a prisoner for crimes committed by his father, the child who would become Bane survived cruel solitary confinement in a Santa Priscan prison called the Pena Duro hole. During his long lonely years, he developed incredible powers of concentration, and, once released into the prison population, studied every book he could get his hands on. After nearly four decades of imprisonment, he was chosen for a strange experiment with the drug Venom, which greatly enhanced his strength. Escaping, he sought out Batman to prove himself to the world by destroying the greatest specimen of humankind. Bane broke Batman, but the Dark Knight's protege beat Bane into a coma. Powers Bane attacks with his fists and has the ability to pass through toxic gases unharmed as well as super strength, which allows him to carry and throw huge objects. His strength, just like his ability to pass through toxic gases is granted by a strength-serum. Even without utilizing it, he holds an imposing figure, standing at 6'8'' and'' weighing 350 pounds. He can also turn off the strength-serum using his gauntlet. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In , Bane is a follower of the Penguin. He is first shown in a game of arm- wrestling with Killer Croc only using one hand, while with the other he holds a book. He manages to throw Killer Croc backward towards Man-Bat who hits Croc with his wing. He also helps by planting a box of dormant penguins in the city, which are to be woken by the Penguin's machine. He and the Penguin then go to the docks to steal a satellite dish. They successfully steal the dish but are discovered and Bane is captured by the police while the Penguin escapes with the dish. He is last shown at his cell, trying to escape then hitting his head on the bars and falling backward. In Nintendo DS Bane appears in Chapter 2 as the boss in the first adventure Gotham Docks. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes In , Bane only appears on Gotham Beach. If you defeat him you can buy him. He also has a moledigger vehicle. Abilities and Equipment Bane possesses super-strength due to the effect of the drug. His first attack is to pick up an enemy and throw him up in the air and his parts fall back down, while the other is to break an enemy's back. He is also immune to toxic waste, probably due to the drug's effect. He is unlockable in the first level in Power Crazed Penguin in villain mode.he is only shown in cutscenes in hero mode, and is not a boss in the hero version of Power Crazed Penguin. Particularly because Penguin betrayed him by leaving him behind for the cops. In LEGO Batman 2, he possesses an uppercut Combo move but loses his immunity to toxins. On , he has a machine gun weapon. Gallery Image:Bane.JPG Bane.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Madmen